The Wood Lilies
by alixxblack
Summary: James urges Lily to learn more about him before she judges him so harshly. Though it doesn't seem like it will open her eyes to anything new, Lily comes to realize that there's more to James - and Severus - than meets the eye.
1. The Wood Lilies

A/N: I may be a judge for the Houses Competition, but that doesn't mean I can't write from the prompts in the competition when I feel inspired to do so ;)

Category (Standard)

Prompt ("I thought you meant the other woods,")

Word Count (750-1,500 / 1,458)

Theme: (Love Conquers All)

* * *

_-~** The Wood Lilies **~-_

* * *

Damn her logic. Damn her kindness. Damn her loyalty.

The last two days have been complete nightmares in their own merit, but today is already the worst day of the week. When James challenged her to stop calling him a total sod without getting to know him first, she knew it would only solidify her disdain for the pompous Gryffindor. Sometimes she wondered why James and Severus weren't swapped, but only the Sorting Hat can know a person's true character.

Lily decided yesterday that this must be the reason why she accepted his challenge with a grin and a snort. There's nothing about James that she couldn't already know – they do share the same common room and class schedule every year, for five years now. James Potter is as easy to read as the books she studies!

It was going to be easy, within reason. Dealing with James bloody Potter is never _easy_ but he doesn't do much else besides swagger from class to class and visit Hogsmeade every chance he gets. Lily already did much of the same with less arrogance and quieter company. She had been proven right – until today.

Today… Today, he had asked her to meet him by the edge of the woods near the Black Lake. She questioned Remus, the only boy from the group she actually trusted, whether or not this was part of James' routine. Remus assured her that every two or three days James does leave very early in the morning. Unfortunately, he had no idea where he went or what for, so whatever it is – Lily is about to be proven wrong.

She figures that this is why she was in such a sour mood when her alarm quill tickled her nose this morning. Lily didn't want to get out of bed before the sun had risen, and not for James Potter of all people. It took her ages to drag herself out of bed, and picking out clothes was a trying task. In the end, she didn't care to impress her fellow Gryffindor and settled on an oversized sweatshirt from her father's alma mater and raggedy denim shorts.

By the time she got outside, though, she knew she was running late. There's no way to go back now. If she's lucky, James won't ask. After all, Sirius Black is late to _literally_ every class. How James, Remus, and Peter get into their seats on time but never Sirius is a magic that even Lily can't hope to understand.

As she approaches the location that James designated at dinner, she can see immediately that there's nothing there. Why did he ask her here so early in the morning for nothing? Without even trying, Lily rolls her eyes and trudges down the hill.

"You're late," a voice booms unexpectedly from behind a nearby tree. Lily stops in her place and turns towards James poking his head around the trunk, brows arched and sideways grin in place. _Irritating as always_ , she thinks to herself.

"I though you meant the other woods?" Lily tried, though not very hard, if she's honest. In an attempt to match his cocky attitude, she sports her own lopsided smirk followed by a soft laugh. Not for one minute will James Potter think that she isn't completely in control of her actions. She's late on purpose.

And it's mostly true, so is it really a lie?

James starts clapping. "You're learning! I knew this would be a fun challenge."

Lily groans. Well, she wants to groan but she doesn't want James to know how frustrated she is with him right now. Rather than displaying her clear disinterest in being outside during the sunrise for what appear to be no reason whatsoever, Lily gestures to the nothingness ahead of them. "Why are we out here, exactly? It seems to be a tight lipped secret, since Remus couldn't even tell me what to expect."

"I don't really care for my friends to know that I'm a gardener, honestly," James admits in a cool tone that he usually reserves for flirting with any girl that will give him the time of day - which is a far cry more than Lily feels is appropriate.

Lily laughs at him, "But you're practically failing Herbology!"

"Do you really believe everything that I say?" As soon as he asks it, Lily realizes that she's been cornered. If she tells him 'no' then she's proper lying to him, since she does generally think that he tells the truth about his many boasts; but if she says 'yes' then he has leverage on her. James can say that she might not hate him as much as she thinks.

And if she doesn't say anything, he might guess that she's thinking about what each answer to the question means. James always says that she's overthinking things. The question has crossed her mind before: _if I'm overthinking, then you must be too._ Lily shrugs her shoulders. "I heard that you needed a tutor is all." And she had heard such a thing a few weeks into the new term. If he wanted to pass his O.W.L.s, then he had been recommended a tutor.

James nodded but didn't reply aloud. Raising his wand, he started reciting spells that were only vaguely familiar. Lily had read about them somewhere, or had heard teachers reference them. They were illusionary charms, some of them protective spells. What could James Potter need to protect at the school that isn't already being protected by the school? Lily sneaks in closer so that she can see what is behind all of the magic he's set up.

Once the scenery reveals itself in full, Lily's mouth hangs loose. "A garden?"

"It's a bloody garden," Lily repeats herself, this time with an air of exasperation and amusement. James really was hiding a _garden_ from his friends. "I never would have guessed!"

"And neither would anyone else," James affirms. "I'm not the one who needs a tutor. That's the rumor I started so that nobody had to know that I'm tutoring Severus. Professor Sprout asked if I would tutor him in exchange to relieved of homework for the term."

Lily almost didn't hear James reveal that he's been tutoring her best friend. She had known that Severus was struggling with Herbology this year, though it made no sense to her. He was brilliant with potion making, and he'd always performed well in the class in years past. When he admitted that he was one more failed assignment from having to take Herbology again next year regardless of his O.W.L. score, well, she had offered to tutor him.

 _I already have one,_ he had said, _but if it doesn't work out, I'll let you know._

It had been a strange thing to say but not impossible. Tutors aren't there to fit with a student; they're there to help teach them. Alas, each student _does_ learn differently, and Lily understood as much affecting one's ability to mesh with a specific tutor. She let it go without further questioning. As long as he was getting help, she didn't care from whom it came.

"Don't tell him that I told you," James asks. "We're not friends, I still think he's the worst, but he only agreed to get help if nobody knew the arrangement."

Lily glanced at the garden. Some rows of plants were better off than others. It quickly settles on her mind that this must be where he's been working with Severus. That's why he used so many charms to conceal this area. But if she's down here… Then that must mean that Severus is not far behind! "I should go," Lily mutters, wanting to give her friend the veil of dignity he deserves.

Before she moves to leave the garden, a patch of lilies catch her eye. Wood lilies, specifically, like the ones from the river by her house. Severus must have asked to grow them for her. A true smile parts her lips, but a sad feeling follows. She doesn't know why.

"They keep dying," James states with a ginger tone. "He was upset because he couldn't figure out what was wrong. I've put down enchanted soil. I figured it would put him in a better mood for our lessons."

Lily put a hand on James' arm, squeezing very gently, before nodding her head. Severus has a well-meaning heart, though he is misguided by his anger, and it couldn't be more apparent than with these wood lilies. Sighing in acceptance, in defeat, and in surprising joy, Lily turns her body just slightly; enough to meet James' gaze. "Thank you for sharing this with me."

Maybe - just maybe - James Potter isn't as bad as she's thought after all.


	2. Conflicted

Lily is sitting in the courtyard, relaxing and nibbling on some treacle tarts. At long last – the O.W.L.s are over and she can breathe a little easier. Weeks and weeks of cramming, late nights spent sleeping with her books more intimately that should be socially acceptable, and hours dedicated to reciting informational text word-for-word into a mirror between classes.

The boys had invited her along for drinks at The Three Broomsticks, but she declined. Lily has been planning this evening for months with Severus. As soon as their tests finished, they would star gaze and eat their favorite sweet treats underneath the night sky. He'll be coming around shortly, she's sure of it, as the sun is nearly set completely.

Drawing in a deep breath, Lily lets her lids close over her green eyes. Everyone compliments them. Severus, in particular, finds them to be mesmerizing. He's told her a dozen or so times. She used to laugh at the compliments, the ones about how lovely she looks or how magnificent he thinks she is, but she's found herself blushing at these kind words lately. Her friendship to Severus is one of the most meaningful aspects of her life.

That's why she's been pushing and pushing for Severus to reconsider his hateful ways, to let go of his stereotypical Slytherin traits. They were, after all, _learned_ behaviors. _"Don't be their friends,"_ Lily had pleaded only a week ago when she heard that Severus was in detention for hexing a first year for running into him in the halls. That wasn't the boy she's known for years. That is _not_ the friend she's started to see differently.

But differently how?

When her eyes peel back open, trying to erase the worried thoughts from her mind, a rainfall of red petals sink to the Earth. Surrounding her now is a shower of wood lilies, just like the ones James Potter showed her earlier this year. Severus was trying to grow them, probably for this exact moment. This sort of romantic act doesn't come from a place of misguided and misplaced love – it can't. Lily lets a soft smile fall over her lips. "Sev."

"Lily," he whispers, joining her on the bench. Nobody else is around to see his hand resting too close to hers. There's not a single soul to see Lily shiver at his proximity. With a racing heart and a quivering voice, Lily tries to start a conversation. "Where did you get these?"

A nervous laugh parts his lips; she hears the shaking just beneath his words. "I've been growing them. I've been trying, at least, though I had some help, I'm afraid."

 _From James,_ Lily thinks to herself in a silent drawl. Severus will never tell her. He will never admit that the boy he despises above all others is the one who fostered this very moment. James helped him to create this scenery of romance, this intimate exchange, and not one thanks will be given to him. Wanting to put it out of her mind, she curls her lips away from her teeth in a grin. "The thought is what matters," she offers comfort to her friend. He shifts next to her, even closer to her. It is comfortable. Reactively, she leans her head against his shoulder.

"Are you ready for the summer holiday?" The question hangs between them in some unfamiliar way, as if there's more he wants to say but he won't. Lily wonders what he wouldn't feel safe saying out loud to her. Even if she cannot admit it aloud, she knows there are plenty of things that it could be anymore.

She pushes against him harder. "I guess that depends on the scores I get. If they're awful, will it really be a summer holiday? I'll have to study so that I don't fail next year."

There's no actual sound, but Lily can practically hear Severus rolling his eyes. He is thinking about how she passed because she is brilliant, she is good at everything, and she is destined for great things. People dream of having friends this kind and uplifting; girls lay in bed at night hoping for someone to love them the way Severus loves her.

Lily turns her chin upwards. Severus' black hair tickles her nose and the peppery scent in his hair reminds her of the potions classroom and her kitchen at home. It makes her body soften, at peace with the strong fragrance of her father's favorite spice. What can she smell, though? Lily's curiosity is piqued.

Amortentia is a potion she's read about before, plus the girls always chatter about it in the common room all the time, though she hasn't thought of it in any significant capacity. Three scents waft from the mixture when properly done. Everyone will smell something different. Lily considers the very real possibility that she might get a hint of pepper if she were to smell it.

Severus doesn't wear cologne. Some of the boys poke fun at him, namely Sirius as of late, about the musty dungeon stink that follows him around. Lily doesn't necessarily notice it, though he does smell like a damp cellar at times. She doesn't mind because it reminds her of rainy days spent playing card games in her bedroom – beating Severus at every game of poker they start up.

But Lily doesn't smell that now.

Instead she smells the wood lilies, fresh and earthy, riding the spring breeze into her nostrils. Lily can practically taste the rustled dust from the sidewalk that Severus stirred when joining her outside, the dry and chalky texture filling her nose. She smells her treacle tart, the grass, and the moisture building up in the air.

Lily can capture and identify every scent except the one that belongs to Severus. Her heart breaks a little. Severus would make a good boyfriend. She should love him.

She wants to love him.

"I won't be coming home straight away when school is over," Severus reveals, the air cracking under the cool tone he uses to speak. The boy speaking now is not _her_ boy.

"Why?" her voice falls flat, her interest clearly absent.

Severus daringly places his hand over hers now. Instinctively, her fingers tangle themselves into his so that they're holding hands properly. They've never shied away from affection in this manner, but it means something new. It feels new, at least. Lily assumes it must mean her feelings for Severus are changing.

Resting his head against hers, something tightens in both of their bodies. "You won't like the reason if I tell you."

Lily sits up, making it seem as natural as possible. It shakes Severus off her, letting her jolt herself out of the easy place of being at his side. If she won't like it, then why is he doing it? "Are the Slytherins having a meeting again?"

Severus doesn't say anything. And his reply never comes…

Lily knows that she is right. She wants to ask him not to go. They've argued about these unofficial house meetings – usually off Hogwarts' grounds, no less – and it ends the same every single time. Lily leaves, they don't talk for days or weeks, and then they carry on as if nothing happened.

Maybe she was being naïve, or arrogant, thinking that Severus would see the error in his ways. The mania of status has been consuming him; the sickness of superiority tainting his mind. This is not _her_ Severus. It can't be.

"Did you bring the jelly beans?" Lily asks, a falsely hopeful tone taking over her voice. They were going to feed the beans blindly, guessing which is which and keeping score. Whoever raked in the fewest points had to pay on their next visit to Honeydukes. Just this morning the idea sounded perfect. It was precisely what she needed, what she wanted even. Now?

Lily wasn't so sure.

"Yes," Severus said, enthusiasm truer in him than Lily wanted. "I could never let you down. This is what we've been waiting for all year!"

 _Yes,_ she thought, _it was_ …

* * *

 _A/N: I decided to make this story a multi-chapter piece, which means I have a plan! As it currently stands, I have three more chapters outlined. Each chapter should be about 1200-1500 words, so about what these two have been so far. I hope that you will enjoy it as the story grows._


	3. Friends

" _You're keeping terrible company," she says, deciding not to let Severus' indifference towards his conflicted interests continue a moment longer. "Those people stand for the darkest things in this world, and I won't be friends with someone like that."_

" _What are you trying to say?" Severus snapped, straightening his back in perfect time with his reply._

* * *

"Nice to see you, Lily," Remus welcomes her, patting a seat next to him. To his left is Sirius, and across from him is an empty seat. She can guess easily for whom the spot is reserved, though the one he's gesturing to cannot possibly belong to her. Peter will want to sit there. Hesitation takes her features, brows furrowing and worry settling her lips into a line.

Things will be very different this year.

"Are you sure?" she asks lamely, her tone empty and her mind distracted.

* * *

" _I am saying that if you go to that meeting this summer…" she trails off, tears threatening her throat, and anger tickling the edges of her words. It is hurting her to even think these things, let alone say them out loud. But she won't let Severus carry two faces any longer. He can only be the boy she knew or the man he is becoming._

 _Severus smashes his fist onto the bench where they are sitting in the courtyard. People are passing, unaware of the fight ensuing between them, and Lily wants to run away with them. She wants to get as far away from this confrontation as possible._

* * *

Remus grins at her gently. "Peter won't be attending this class. He did not get a high enough score in Herbology to take a N.E.W.T. level this year."

Lily nods her head - because of _course_ Peter didn't make it into this class. Why else would they invite her to sit with them? She doesn't actually fit in with these boys yet. The invitation must be motivated by pity, a charity offer after news spread that Lily wanted nothing more to do with her old best friend.

* * *

" _You want me to choose between my friends and you?" Severus growls at her, dropping his chin and using his hair as a curtain to smother his words into a lower volume. Lily balls her own fists as well, turning her body towards him curtly. Last night she decided to stand her ground. Not knowing if he was one of them or if he was her friend was not worth the ache; it wasn't worth the constant suffering anymore._

" _Yes," Lily declares confidently. "That is precisely what I expect."_

* * *

"James will be happy to see you," Sirius grins, winking shortly afterwards – as if his tone of voice wasn't suggestive enough. For years James had been asking Lily out, though it was never _just_ her that got his attention. James Potter loved to love the beautiful ladies of Hogwarts, and for that reason – Lily always turned him down.

So, sure, James would happy to see her, but would it matter if she were any other girl that walked through the classroom door? Lily rolled her eyes at the bushy-haired Gryffindor and took her seat, turning her attention fully to Remus. "Thank you, Remy."

Sirius' brows rose so quickly that Lily could barely contain her giggle. It felt kind of nice to get a row out of someone who too often picked on those around him. A sort of revenge, she figured, thought she wouldn't necessarily be making a habit of ruffling his feathers.

* * *

" _Why should I choose you over my friends?" Severus interrogates, his teeth barred and his arms now across his chest. Lily knows immediately that this image will haunt her dreams for months to come. Severus looks like a monster, like an enemy. Her mind could only conjure one question: was it always going to come to this?_

 _Lily frowned. "Because I love you, Sev. You know that."_

" _Then why do you only call yourself my friend?"_

 _Lily used to wonder this very thing, months ago. As recently as a few weeks ago, even, she considered going on a date with him. Her feelings were muddied and backwards, never knowing if her feelings were fuelled by a yearning for familiarity or by genuine attraction. In the end, she knew she had her integrity to maintain. Severus needed to prove his loyalty to her by taking this one thing seriously._

 _Severus is to blame for her indecision, borne of his own._

* * *

The door creaks, and everyone turns instinctively to see who else made it in the N.E.W.T. level Herbology class. Many people already know each other's scores from late night sharing and summer rendezvouses, but there's an inter-house curiosity about who will show up, who was good enough to make it.

At first, it's the expected people, smart individuals from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff who certainly deserved their places. Then there were some surprises from Gryffindor and Slytherin. Lily begins losing interest and instead listens to Sirius and Remus discussing the various individuals flooding in as the start time ticks ever nearer.

Lily's attention is captured again only by James joining them at the table. Sirius greets him with a hug, Remus with a handshake, and then Lily just stares at him awkwardly when he turns to her. "Hello," she offers, unsure where their companionship properly stands. They're friends, certainly, but where she fits into their group dynamic is still undetermined.

"You can hug me," James laughs. "It doesn't have to mean anything."

Unexpectedly, she shoots out of her seat and lets him take her into his arms. They hug each other tight, as if they've been close for years, and it eases some of the anxiety that Lily's been harboring all morning. Her eyes close comfortably, but only for a moment.

When she opens them, she catches sight of Severus gliding in with only a few seconds to spare. He takes a seat with some of his Slytherin comrades and is greeted with singular nods. Suddenly, the hug from James feels all the more reassuring.

Severus made his choice. And she made hers.

* * *

" _Those boys that you call friend…" Lily's lip quivers as she begins her practiced lines of explanation, her pre-planned effort to sway him back into his common sense. "They would see me dead because of my parents. And, before too long, they'd see you dead too! Why are you putting your lot with them when they wouldn't do the same for you?"_

" _You fool!" Severus spits. "You absolute knob!"_

 _His voice is low and hissed, befitting of his house, and it give Lily the chills. He's angry and she's come to know how scary he can be when he gets angry. More than once he's wished her classmates upon terrible misfortunes. Visions of hatred have spewed from his lips in the past, and she can only guess at what will be coming next – thoug, this time it will be aimed at her._

" _I'm the fool?" Lily questions, full with her own brand of arrogant confidence. For all her strength, for all her intellect, she knew before she came that she was not emotionally prepared to actually deal with the wreckage that this confrontation could bring. Yet, she maintains her façade; she keeps her voice steady and full with her purpose. "You are little more than a sidekick to these villainous monsters prancing around thinking that they're superior to people with Muggle heritage!"_

" _You have no place speaking about them in that manner," Severus grunts. Prepared to leave the conversation, as she has done in the past, Lily finds quickly that the tables are turned. It is Severus who is now on his feet, looking down at her with disappointment in his eyes. "I can't believe I let myself fall in love with an ignorant Mudblood like you."_

 _Lily whips her wand out faster than Severus can even blink. Hex after hex sends him flying across the courtyard. How dare he use such foul language? They were supposed to be friends._

 _She follows him to the furthest tree where he lands. His hands are pressed to his stomach, and a scrape on his head trickles blood down to his cheek. "You are no friend of mine, Severus Snape, and I don't ever want to speak to you again."_

 _Before she can begin crying, Lily stomps away from Severus, leaving everything that they've ever shared in the dusty grass where his body lay. He can have the memories because they mean nothing to her now._

* * *

"This is going to be a great year," James says lowly as Professor Sprout emerges from her office. She says something about moving to the greenhouse momentarily to tour the plants that they'll be working with during this term, but Lily can't take her eyes off of James – who keeps eyeballing Severus across the room. Only half of his face is visible, but that's enough for her to see the great conflict in his heart.

Severus relied on him to make it into this class, and now he's sitting across the room with no connection to anyone in Gryffindor. Will he help him again this year? Should he? James lowers his chin in what Lily can only assume is defeat and turns to his bag to unpack a textbook, some parchment, and a quill.

Refusing to give Severus any more of her time, any more of her mind, she follows suit. She might not have thought so this time last year, but Lily realizes that she's in better company now. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin…

There are worse people that she could call _friend._

* * *

X X X

* * *

 _Author's Note: I know that this deviates a tiny bit from the confirmed timeline. I hope that you, as the reader, still fine the changes to canon acceptable and enjoyable._


	4. Comfort in the Garden

Lily leaps down the stairs of the dorms, ready to go to Hogsmeade and hang out with the _Marauders_.

That's what James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter call themselves, she's learned, and it gives her such a laugh. As she finds out more about the four boys, the easier it is for her to see through their 'macho' exteriors. Sirius is deeply emotional and fiercely loyal. Remus is brilliant beyond his marks and incredibly compassionate towards others, which, to be fair, she did know this about him – just not the extent that she knows now. As for Peter, he's a sweet and helpful as any boy could be, which is heartwarming in every way.

Though, the one that continues to surprise her after all of these months is James Potter.

Not only does James exhibit all of the personality traits of his friends, but he's also maturing into an excellent young man of phenomenal possibilities. James openly offers to tutors his classmates from any house, he works with the first years aspiring to be Quidditch players someday, and goes out of his way to make amends with those that he's picked on in the past. James has spent the new term trying to redefine the reputation that he had as an arrogant bully.

Of course, these changes have come with even more ogling eyes and desperate admirers. There's not a single girl in Gryffindor that isn't drooling over James when he walks by, though now – Lily almost can't blame them.

"Good morning!" Lily whoops as she jumps onto the floor of the Common Room. Sirius is sitting on the couch with Remus, who is passed out on his shoulder. There's a secret between them, and, not that it's any of Lily's business, she suspects that it is one that is best kept that way – for their safety. A quick smile flashes over her lips before she asks the obvious question. "Where's James?"

Sirius looks down at Remus who stirs slightly at the sound of her loud voice. "James said he was going out for a little bit but that he'd be back by the time we had to leave for Hogsmeade. So, your guess is as good as mine."

Lily slowly nods, thinking about where he'd been off to last year.

 _Meet me at the edge of the woods and the Black Lake._

Part of her wants to go to see him, to see the garden he kept, and the other part of her dreads it. What if Severus is with him, getting help with Herbology again? Would she be able to hold her tongue? Would she be able to see James in the positive light that has formed around him?

She takes a seat in a nearby chair, watching Remus snore softly on Sirius' shoulder, comfortable where he's at in this unconscious moment.

"I think I actually might know where he's gone," Lily mutters just loud enough for Sirius to hear her. A sideways smirk indicates that he suspected as much. Without a second thought, she gets up to leave. Sirius shouts after her that James owes him a sickle for the bet they made last night, but she's gone before she can hear the whole story.

The brisk walk down to the Black Lake isn't that bad, though Lily wishes that she had a jumper or a scarf. When she finally reaches her destination, however, one step into the protective bubble revitalizes her. The warmth from the controlled environment is lovely.

"I guess I should have known you'd memorize the spell to get in," James says without looking up at her. Even if she cannot see his face, Lily can tell that he's impressed with her recollection – and may even be glad that she showed up. "Sirius is still up?"

Lily kneels down with James, dirtying her dark wash denim in the soil. Her hands instinctively start working on the flowerbed of browning wood lilies alongside her friend. Last year these flowers were being "maintained" by Severus Snape. It is no surprise that in James' absence they died…. No surprise that they were the perfect reflection of her decayed friendship with Severus…

"Yes, and he mentioned that you owe him a sickle?" James chortles almost like he's choking. He doesn't give any new details, but confirms that he'll be paying up when they get to Honeydukes later.

"Sirius doesn't mind being paid in treats," he tries to say smoothly, though he breaks out into the goofiest grin. He glances over at Lily with tears welling up in his eyes, but they're happy tears. It melts Lily's heart, which is thoroughly frustrating because she knows what that means.

And she does _not_ like James Potter.

They work on the wood lilies in silence for a long period of time after this, and it's surprisingly comfortable. It reminds her of Remus sleeping on Sirius' shoulder in the Common Room. Or when McGonagall and Sprout have a good laugh during dinner, holding hands and clinking their glasses together like old friends.

It reminds her of her parents, when they danced without music in the backyard under the stars on their wedding anniversary.

This moment needs nothing more and nothing less than what it has at this exact second. "Are you going to keep the garden?" Lily asks, hoping to distract her wondering thoughts.

"Yes," James offers, reaching for spare soil piled up near her knees. As he pulls it back around what few lilies are on their stems, he explains himself a bit further. "This is where I came to clear my head and figure things out last year. It's been a great spot to get myself straightened out this year too."

Lily reaches out and grabs his hand before she can even convince herself not to, squeezing his fingers into her palm. "Thank you for letting me be a part of this."

Nothing happens next. Nothing happens at all. Lily just watches James, who watches their hands, which don't move. Something in his expression looks startled, maybe satisfied too, but he also looks hurt. What she could do to ease his mind, Lily isn't sure, but she wants to try.

Much to her surprise, she wants to try.


	5. Lily Evans-Potter

James comes up behind Lily and grabs her by the waist, throwing her into the air only to capture her in his arms again. They fall to the ground in a clumsy crash, but none of it hurts. Lily rolls beneath her boyfriend and grabs his cheeks in her hands, delicately running her thumb over his lips. "I can hardly believe the man you've become, James Potter."

"I'd like to say I'm surprised about you too, but," James stops, looking into Lily's eyes, greener than the grass, greener than the seaweed and tree leaves, and he just grins from ear-to-ear. "We all knew you were going to be fantastic."

Lily pulls James into a kiss, short and sweet, but no less romantic and enthralling. Every exchange is further proof that these two are deeply in love, and Lily absolutely loves the way it tastes. When they pull apart, Lily winks.

The apparition restrictions do no extend to Hogsmeade, and, just to be certain, Lily lured James to the outskirts of town to a nearby meadow. She wants to take him somewhere special, somewhere that _she_ can tell _him_ just how true her love for him is – just how far she's ready to go with him.

James Potter – what a future she plans to have with him.

The crack of apparating rings through her head, and the grip James has on her is tight. When they land along the banks of the river near her home, Lily can feel the dried mud rubbing into the fabric of her plaid dress. She manages to slide away from James enough to sit up, her lips peeling away from her teeth.

"I should have warned you first, I think," Lily admits, laughter sliding over her tongue far too easily.

James pulls himself off of Lily and stands up to survey the area. All he's going to see is a late spring suburb, with kids playing in backyards in the distance. Maybe he'll see some fisherman up the way. What he won't see is her, getting up and putting her whole plan into motion. "Is this where you meant to land?"

"Absolutely," Lily answers, rushing across the stepping-stones in the river to get to the meadow on the other side. "Come along, James! I thought seekers had to be quick on the uptake?"

He follows in kind, though not quite as gracefully as Lily expects. He steps into the water on his last step and she has to cast a spell to dry his foot before she shows him the meadow that meant so much to her growing up. Once dry, Lily weaves her fingers in James' and pulls him to her favorite place in the whole world.

James doesn't say a word when he sees all of the flowers. He just gawks at them, as if Lily Evans herself doesn't even exist, and he smiles so big that her heart just about can't take it. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"I can think of no better place to be," James whispers, still looking around. He lets go of Lily's hands and stuffs them into his pockets instead. He seems to be fiddling with something. Even though she should be surprised or speechless, the redhead simply shrugs her shoulders. James was always a bit eager. Besides that, she's been banking on him having already bought one.

But, just this once, she's practically beaten him to the punch.

"Care to pick a bouquet of lilies for me?" Lily suggests in the form of a question, though it is only a tease to James' hands out of his pockets. He falls for it so easily that Lily nearly outs the whole plan for a challenge. Everything is going so smoothly! Of course, there's nothing she wants more than this one moment, so keeps her mouth shut for just a few moments more.

This is the one chance that she has to outdo James Potter's grand romantic gestures.

Silently, Lily summons the red leather box from his pocket. He notices straight away but it doesn't matter, not really. James straightens his back and brushes his hands lightly over his pockets. Looking him over, top to bottom and back up again, she settles her eyes on his lips. Lily gazes over him as he runs his tongue over his teeth in gutted complacency. "Well, I guess that can't be a surprise now, can it?"

Lily opens the box and puts the delicate gold ring over her finger. A small diamond, but not disappointingly so, and cut into a lovely square - a play on the fact that Lily follows every rule, she's sure of it. That's James' sort of humor. But - it fits _perfectly_.

"James Potter…"

"Yes?" he asks, saddling up to her with that cocky attitude that Lily used to hate so much. Swagger that was once appalling now leaves Lily weak in the knees. By the time he's on the ground, one knee planted in the dirt and the other resting under his folded hands, Lily just about can't breathe.

"We're going to get married."

"Blood hell," he choked, crying and laughing simultaneously. "I rather hoped we would."

James stands up, reaching out his arms to pull her into another intimate embrace.

But he's rubbed off on her a bit this past year. Just as he brushes her lips, she pushes him away playfully. "Want to go tell my parents?" It's not a question, though, because she quickly escapes his grasp and sprints back across the river towards her parents' house.

"Don't forget the bouquet for my mum!" Lily hollers over her shoulder. James will catch up eventually. Probably when she stops at the altar to say 'I do,' but he won't have to wait for that day very long.

 _Lily Evans-Potter_.

She couldn't imagine being anyone else's lily now.

* * *

X X X

* * *

 _Author's Note: This was really fun writing and very different than what I've done in the past. I've written some Jily before but I've never considered myself a Jily shipper. Over the course of writing and planning this short piece, I've kind of fallen in love with this ship. I hope that you were pleased with my depictions of the characters and enjoyed the changes I made. I appreciate your readership - and hope that I have something that keeps you wanting to read more of my work!_

 _I appreciate you and wish nothing but best for your future._


End file.
